


Blood and Roses

by Futakuchi



Series: Blood and Roses [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, not much romance but it's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futakuchi/pseuds/Futakuchi
Summary: Vampires roam the streets under the cover of night, and only a select few are capable of battling this ancient threat. Ruby Rose, recent graduate of Ozpin's Academy of Hunters joins the fight against evil, to uncover the mystery behind her mother's disappearance and potentially do a little good along the way.





	

They say turning is different for each person. When the fangs beak your skin there’s no telling what you will feel, how your body to react to the death spreading through your veins. Some say it’s like suffocating, endless pain and suffering beyond measure. Others tell tales of pleasure, euphoric and intense, pleasure outside of comprehension. When Salem penetrated her, bleeding her curse into Cinder it was like wildfire. Searing heat turned her blood to ash, her bones melting beneath her skin, reforming and collapsing in a never ending cycle. Her skin would bubble and boil, her pale perfection charring and healing to the beat of the maddening rhythm of her heart. Salem let her drop, writhing to the floor, her body spasming uncontrollably as the fire touched her brain. Given the freedom to move, her hands shot straight to her sex, her fingertips dancing painfully across her groin, had her vocal chords not already been frayed beyond measure, her moans would have filled the room. Her fluids had already long since evaporated, so her fingers dove red and raw into her body. Power flooded her body in waves of flame, every piece of her screamed in pain. Cinder loved every single moment of it, Salem simply watched, sipping a rich glass of Bloodwine as her servant convulsed on the floor. 

Then the pain was gone, the pounding beat of her heart along with it. Sensation drained from her body leaving her cold and still as the flagstones beneath her. Then the heat came back, starting from her very core and spreading outwards, encasing her body in an all encompassing shroud of heat and power. She opened her eyes, the room seeming sharper than before, the clarity of the details burning her eyes and making them ache. She heard Salem's feet scuff the floor slightly as her Master stood up, she’d never heard Salem's footsteps before. 

“That was… Quite a performance” Salem purred as she knelt down and combed her cold hands through Cinder’s charred hair. “Fire…” She muttered “Fitting.” 

Cinder wanted to reply, but her mouth was filling with blood, choking her, drowning her. It seemed to be streaming from her gums, like a fountain. 

“Your fangs are coming in, excellent” Salem noted as she turned away from her servants wet breathing. “All the blood that didn’t get burned out of your body during the transformation will be flowing through the gums before the teeth emerge. It’s tradition for novice Vampires to save their blood and consume it upon graduating into adulthood.” Salem's red eyes turned and found Cinder’s own. Cinder’s gaze, as always, got lost in her Master’s black scleroses. “I, however, have long since given up on the frivolities of tradition. You may do with your blood what you will.”

Salem dismissed the fledgling Vampire with a wave of her hand and sat down to watch what she would do. Cinder’s bloody smile grew wide as she tilted her head back and let her blood stream down her throat. The waterfall of plasma cascaded down her throat, settling not unpleasantly into her newly emptied stomach. Cinder’s red lips grew wider as she felt the tips of her new fangs emerge into her mouth. She scraped her tongue down the tip, feeling her flesh rip and tear on the wicked points, only to repair itself moments later. She stood, her body dyed with the remainder of her blood and bowed to her Master. “Thank you, Mother. I have been born again in your image, and I shall serve you as your faithful servant for eternia. Blood for Blood.”

Salem raised her wineglass “Blood for Blood, daughter. Welcome to the coven” 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cinder strode into the ramshackle hut as if she were a executioner. Her stride was strong, her leather boots nearly breaking the rough wooden floorboards beneath her. Her prey would not escape her again. She had been stalking the same flitting huntress for months now, ever since her Master had demanded the threat be taken care of. She had been away for too long now, the feeling of her Mother’s presence has almost disappeared and more than anything Cinder wants this done to return back to her Master. The troublesome little huntress had caused nothing but trouble for the Mother, killing even some high ranking members of her family, and it the end it was Cinder herself that was tasked with her elimination. Yet now that Cinder had finally caught up with this arrogant bitch, the huntress had escaped her not once, not twice but three times, something Cinder grinds her teeth to think about. 

Stepping into the shack now, however, Cinder knows she’s won. The intoxicating scent of blood fills the air, giving Cinder something akin to a sugar rush as she seems to almost vibrate with excitement. Something had wounded the huntress after her last escape, not only giving the vampire an easy trail to follow, but judging by the smell, the wound was large enough to weaken the pesky huntress enough for an easy catch. Cinder kicked through the rubble on the floor of the shack, tracking now more by scent than sound or sight. A wicked grin spread across her face, her fangs almost glowing in the pale light of the moon as she tilted her head up and looked directly into the eyes of her prey.


End file.
